Tsundere love
by Contessa-4869
Summary: Nymph aprovecha una tarde a solas con Tomoki para confesarle sus sentimientos. Pasen y vean


**Hii minna-san! Después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, vuelvo a fanfiction. Hace mucho que no escribía y espero no hacer perdido la forma. Espero que os guste :)**

**Nota: Ni Sora no otoshimono ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Tsundere love**

Un amor no correspondido, el peor castigo que se puede sufrir, una tortura imaginable: amar a alguien que no sabe lo que sientes, que te hace daño sin saberlo, y no se lo puedes recriminar. No puedes decirle que te hace daño, que te duele cada vez que lo ves pasando el tiempo con otras chicas, ignorándote.

Así es como se sentía la pequeña Nymph. La angeloid, sin saber cómo ni por qué, se había enamorado del pervertido, degenerado y a la vez, amable y cariñoso de Tomoki. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que era un amor que nunca sería correspondido, ella lo sabía, ya lo había asumido, pero le dolía.

La pequeña angeloid no podía soportar ver a Tomoki tan alejado de ella, prestándole más atención a Alfa y a Delta y dándola a ella de lado. El chico siempre acababa enfadado con ella debido al carácter violento de la chica, pero ella era así, no lo podía evitar. Aunque quisiera a Tomoki, no podía evitar que su orgullo saliera a escena para evitar parecer débil.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, alguien entró en el salón: era Tomoki. El chico se sentó en la mesa, al lado de la chica, y empezó a merendar, sin hablar con ella. Pero no era extraño, ambos se acababan de pelear, como siempre y ahora no se atrevían a hablarle al otro, solo por orgullo.

Nymph desvió la mirada y se centró en la novela que estaba viendo en la tele.

¾¿Por qué me haces esto? ¾ preguntó la protagonista de la novela.

¾No te entiendo¾ se defendió el chico.

¾No puedo más, estoy harta de que me ignores. No puedo vivir más así, ya no soporto más que me ignores. ¡Te quiero! Y no puedo soportar más verte con otra.

La repentina confesión de la protagonista de la serie hizo que Nymph se sobresaltara. Justo en el momento en el que se estaba compadeciendo por su amor no correspondido, la protagonista, que estaba en su misma situación, se declara, justo cuando Tomoki estaba con ella. Sin saber qué hacer, Nymph, apagó la tele y se levantó para irse.

¾¿No vas a terminar de verlo? ¾ le preguntó Tomoki.

¾No¾ sentenció la angeloid¾. Me parece una tontería.

¾¿El qué?

¾El amor no correspondido. Es una tonta por esperar a un chico que no le corresponde.

Nymph se sentía estúpida. Estaba recriminando su propia actitud por no dejar salir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¾No tiene por qué ser así¾ le contestó el chico¾. A veces es solo que el chico no ve lo que tiene delante y no sabe qué hace sufrir a la chica. Pero si la chica se lo dice, puede que los dos sientan lo mismo.

La angeloid no sabía cómo reaccionar. Puede que Tomoki tuviera razón, pero no sabía si él la correspondía, sobre todo tenido a tantas chicas mucho mejores que ella, pendientes de Tomoki.

¾¿Y si la chica no es la única? ¾ preguntó Nymph¾. ¿Y si hay más chicas detrás del chico y ella es la que tiene menos armas para conquistarlo?

¾No tiene nada que ver con seducirlo. Si se aman da igual como sean las demás chicas, para el chico, ella será siempre la mejor.

La chica, que se había vuelto a sentar, cada vez se acercaba más a Tomoki. En ese momento, estaban los dos solos en casa, los demás se habían idos a comprar las cosas para una barbacoa. Era el momento perfecto para declararse, si no se lo decía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

¾¿Y tú qué harías, Tomoki? ¾ le preguntó casi en un susurro¾ Si una chica estuviera enamorada de ti y te lo dijera, ¿qué harías?

Tomoki se quedó pensado un rato. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Nymph le preguntara algo así. Claro está, que el chico seguía pensando que estaba hablando de la serie, de algo hipotético.

¾Pues no se… depende de la chica.

Nymph se sentó más cerca de Tomoki y acercó sus pequeños pechos al brazo del chico. Debido a la extrema cercanía, Tomoki empezó a ponerse cada vez más rojo. No entendía lo que le quería decir la chica que también había empezado a sonrojarse. El chico nunca se hubiera imaginado que Nymph podría tener una actitud tan adorable.

¾ ¿Y si fuera yo?

Tomoki tenía ante la versión más vulnerable de Nymph. La angeloid nunca antes había mostrado esa faceta suya y Tomoki estaba sorprendido. La chica estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, estaba a escasos centímetros del amor de su vida, pensaba que sus circuitos iban a estallar, los nervios había tomado todo su cuerpo, quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nymph no dejó que Tomoki respondiera, sin siquiera pensarlo, se sentó sobre él y lo besó antes de que el chico reaccionara. La calidez de sus labios hizo que Nymph perdiera la noción del tiempo. Ya no le importaba si luego la rechazaban, en ese momento tenía a Tomoki para ella sola y con eso tenía suficiente.

Por su parte, Tomoki estaba lleno de confusión. Ni en sus más perversos sueños se hubiera imaginado que Nymph le besaría. No entendía esa sensación de euforia que sentía al sentir los finos y cálidos labios de Nymph.

Finalmente, los dos se separaron y se miraron terriblemente sonrojados. No sabía que decir después de un momento así.

¾Tomoki¾ dijo Nymph finalmente¾ ¿Qué harías si esa chica fuera yo?

El chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa y abrazó fuertemente a la chica. No hicieron falta palabras, los sentimientos de Nymph habían sido correspondidos. No podía ser más feliz. Después de todo lo que había sufrido en silencio, por fin había podido confesar sus sentimientos.

Tomoki tomó la cara de Nymph con delicadeza y la volvió a besar. Esta vez fue un beso fugaz, muy dulce, que confirmó los sentimientos del chico por la pequeña angeloid.

De repente, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando pasar al resto del grupo, que estaba de compras. Los enamorados se separaron y fingieron que seguían peleados. Pero para sus adentros sentían una inmensa sensación de felicidad que nadie les podía arrebatar.

**Bueno, hasta aquí mi one-shoot, espero que os haya gustado. Agradezco reviews, todo el apoyo que recibo me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bye bye nya**


End file.
